Zoids Fusion X
by XFH12147
Summary: A new breed of fuzing zoids called Fusion X has been discovered. Now not only does the zoid's armors fuze but the zoid's cores also become one become an evem more powerful zoid. Two pilots driven by revange and confusion have been destroying villages that
1. Characters, Organoids, Zoids

**A/N: **I've had this story started a while ago and neglected to put it up but here it is. It's probably not that good but I wrote it for fun and this really if my first zoid fanfic so please no flames.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the anime Zoids or the anime characters except for the made up characters and made up zoids in this fanfic.

**Characters:  
**Kane Minawa  
Age: 16  
Organoid: Lightning  
Zoid: Shadow Fox  
Description: Spiky navy blue hair with green eyes. He is medium height compared to the other guys and is average weight. He wears a blue ribbon that is tied to his left arm and black gloves. He also wears a silver shirt that has the sleeves torn off and navy blue pants.  
Personality: He tries to act tough but is really sweet. He is gentle and kind but hates showing it thinking that it is a weakness. He had one goal and that's to protect his mother Kisara but she was killed after a wild zoid with blood red eyes attacked their small colony destroying everything. He still wants revenge for that but is confused with what is truly right. This causes him to be very over protective of his sister thinking that she is the only one left that he has to protect.

Lyru Minawa  
Age: 15  
Organoid: Crescent  
Zoid: Konig Wolf  
Description: Short red hair with green eyes. She is medium height and weight. Lyru wears a light sky blue short sleeve shirt with a black no sleeve jacket over that. Also dark green pants. She also has a blue ribbon that is tied to her wrist; it's the same as Kane's but different colors.  
Personality: Lyru looked up to Kane since he is her older brother but it's more that that. She respects him very much. She is very stubborn and understanding at the same time which can lead to problems when she talks to people. She tries to be cold to hide the fact that she is hurting inside after her mother died but Kane is able to tell when his little sister is hurt. Lyru hates the fact that Kane can be a little over protective.

Osorus Honome  
Age: 17  
Organoid: Flame  
Zoid: Geno Saurer  
Description: Osorus is the tallest and oldest. He has sandy blond hair that is short and sort of spiky but not really. He also has light brown eyes. He wears dark brown pants and a gray long sleeve shirt.  
Personality: He takes care of the other three people and looks out for them. He thinks that it was his fault that the wild zoid had gotten into their village and blames him self. He was the one in charge of protecting the village but the wild zoid had overpowered him and destroyed most of his zoid before he could see what the will zoid was. He is very kind and can go into depression easily.

Moon Tanaka  
Age: 15  
Organoid: Slash  
Zoid: Gun Sniper  
Description: She is the same height as Lyru and has red orange hair as well as orange eyes. She wears white gloves with the tips cut off and a red short sleeve shirt. There is also a dark red short sleeve jacket over that. Moon also wears black pants.  
Personality: She is very active and can get overly excited easily. She loves being in zoid battles and can get carried away most of the time. She's not the most oblivious one in the group nor is she the most coordinated one. Moon is really laid back and interesting.

Rei Tskiyu  
Age: 20  
Organoid: Night  
Zoid: Berserk Fury  
Description: He has spiky gray hair with silver eyes. He wears a light blue collar dress shirt with black pants.  
Personality: Tskiyu has a strong anger but it is unknown to even Hikaru way. He hates everyone except Hikaru and only allows Hikaru to follow him. He is cold and ruthless. There is few evidence of what had caused him to this point. He wants to have the strongest zoid and destroy all other zoids even if he is labeled as the bad guy. Tskiyu understands the potential that Hikaru has as a zoid pilot.

Hikaru Zeitsu  
Age: 16  
Organoid: Sky  
Zoid: Liger Zero  
Description: Navy blue hair that is slightly spiky and gray eyes. He wears a navy blue short sleeve shirt with gray pants. He also wears a navy blue long sleeve jacket.  
Personality: Hikaru is very lost in his feelings and thoughts. He understands situations and battle strategies very well and can find a solution easily. He follows Tskiyu because he looks up to him and feels as though Tskiyu is the only person who can understand him. There is something inside of Hikaru that causes him pain, an image, a memory, it's unsure of at the moment for him but when he thinks of it he feelings as though everything is gone and still.

**Organoids:  
**Sky – Dragon type – Navy blue with sky blue eyes. His form is the same as Raven's organoid shadow with the same wings. The difference is the colors and that Sky is as tall as Specula.

Slash – Raptor type – Brown with orange eyes. His body is the same form as Van's organoid Zeke but different colors and its tail is shaped thinner so that when it is swung it can cut through wind faster and sort slice through.

Lightning – Raptor type – Yellow with black eyes. His body is thin but longer then Zeke's and his legs are slightly longer. The head is narrower so that is can run at fast speeds.

Flame – Dragon type – Darkish red with lighter red eyes. Flame's body is the same as Hiltz's organoid Ambient but a bit more bulky. It's not very fast but what it lacks in speed it makes up in armor.

Night – Dragon type – Black with gray eyes. Night's body is shaped like Reese's organoid Specula except the colors. For the top view of Night it really does looked like a shape of an arrow.

Crescent – Raptor type – White with silver eyes. It's able to roll up into a wheel and spin at incredible speeds. Crescent is one of the smaller organoids but its still packs a punch. His form is similar to Zeke's but formed so that it is able to roll up perfectly.

**Fusion X Zoids:  
**Berserk Liger – Fusion X of Liger Zero and Berserk Fury – The same shape as the Liger Zero but in its mouth lays the charge particle cannon. The armor on the liger is slightly thicker to with stand the blast after the charge particle cannon are fired. The boosters are different. In the front of the boosters is a charger to charge the charge particle beam cannon. The boosters are also stronger to balance the Liger's thicker armor to its maneuverability. On the Liger's claws there are also two slightly long sharp flat balancers to hold the Liger in place as it fires the charge particle beam cannon and can be used as a weapon. On the sides of the Liger instead of the stabilizers, there are the same blades as of the ones on the Berserk Fury's. They can be used as a weapon to fire a laser blast or as a shield that covers all parts of the Liger. The blades are able to move in every direction but it still very close to the Liger body so they cannot reach as far.

Shadow Wolf – Fusion X of Konig Wolf and Shadow Fox – It is a thinner looking Konig Wolf. It has the maneuverability of the Shadow Fox and has the smoke deposit vents on all four of its legs like the Shadow Fox as well. The Vulcan X gatling gun is also added on top between the boosters. The tail has the electromagnetic net and the claws are slightly different for it to be able to use the Strike Laser Claw attack. The movement of the Konig Wolf is the same as the Shadow Fox and it given an upgrade on the legs that allow it to run without making a sound. The head gear from the Konig Wolf allows it to see heat, night vision and other different setting. Its fangs are the same as the Konig Wolf allowing the Devil's Fang attack. The armor instead of being white is grey.

Geno Sniper – Fusion X of Geno Saurer and Gun Sniper Weasel Unit – In its mouth there is both the cannon for the Charge Particle Beam Cannon as well as the 144mm Sniper Rifle allowing the Geno Sniper to fire either weapons. The Geno Sniper is equipped with the weasel unit that consists of 4x 8 Missile Pods, 2x Gatling Laser Guns, 2x Triple Barrel Cannon, 2x Triple Beam Hand Gun, 2x Twin Lasers, and 2x rotatable 8 Missile Pods. On the bottom of the Geno Sniper's legs there are boosters to allow it jump or anything else that needs a push off of the ground. Its body it slightly more thinner then it was before so that the weight it not too heavy enabling it to move even if it's not very fast.


	2. Awaken RedEyes

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Zoids as well as the characters from the anime but I do own most of the characters in this fanfic and the zoids that I though up so please don't steal them.

**A/N**: Now I'm proudly to present the first chapter of Zoids Fusion X

**Awaken Red-Eyes**

"Lyru keep up. The Konig Wolf's capability can go faster than that. Use your boosters if you have to." Kan said into the intercom of his Shadow Fox to Lyru's Konig Wolf. Lyru was following far behind the Shadow Fox and was slowing down by the minute. Lyru activated the boosters on the Konig Wolf and managed to catch up to the Shadow Fox but barely.

"I have to meet Osorus and Moon in FX Colony in less than an hour. Pick up the pace." Kane said then the Shadow Fox increased is speed and ran ahead of the Konig Wolf. The Konig Wolf had a hard time keeping up with the boosters on for some reason even unknown to her. She was trying to get the Konig Wolf to go faster at its usual speed but nothing worked. The Shadow Fox reached FX Colony and the Konig Wolf got there about ten minutes after. Kane had already parked his zoid and jumped out of the cockpit. Lyru parked her zoid next to Kane's and jumped out too. She was going to have the Konig Wolf checked out later after they meet Osorus and Moon. Lyru jumped out and run up to Kane. Kane had his arms crossed and a stern face.

"You need to get the zoid faster. Crescent isn't always going to be there for you when he needs to have a routine check up at the Organoid Institution." Kane said.

"I know but it won't go any faster. Don't you think I tried already to get it to move faster?" Lyru said angered.

Kane let out a sigh and said that they had to time for this and they started running to this Zoid lab that Osorus said that they had to go to so that they could see the two new zoids scientist were trying to bring back to life. Lyru spotted Moon sitting on the front wall of the lab waving at them. Slash was leaning on the wall trying to keep balanced not to fall off.

"Hey you guys are late." Moon shouted as Kane and Lyru stopped running and Lyru panting heavily. "Osorus is inside and looking at the zoids. Where's Lightning and Crescent?"

"They had to be checked out by the Organoid Institution to make sure they are in perfect shape." Kane said and walked into the lab where he saw Osorus standing and staring through the large glass window toward the bottom of the facility.

"What were the new zoids you wanted to show me?" Kane asked as he crossed his arms and looked through the glass.

"These are the two powerful zoids have been said to have technological ability that surpasses the Death Saurer, Death Stinger and Ultra Saurus." Osorus said. Kane looked at the zoids and recognized them immediately.

"That's a Liger Zero and that is a…Berserk Fury. But this can't be they have not been even created yet. I've only heard of the prototypes of them but never a finished product. Even the Death Saurer and the Death Stinger were destroyed fully by a solder from the republic named Van Flieghiet and someone named Raven." Kane said the name of the Berserk Fury came out more as a snarl.

"The Liger Zero was recreated with data found but the Berserk Fury I've heard was a wild zoid and was lying in the desert when the scientist found it."

Memories of a wild zoid with red eyes the same as the ones the Berserk Fury had filled his mind.

"_Mother, Mother. Where are you?" a smaller Kane said. He had taken his sister to a man who was already out of the colony before he went back not being able to see his mother with the other villagers. He ran all the way back to their house at the top of the hill. "Mother!" _

_Kane was only about 9 at the time and he witness the colony engulfed in flames. He house was also on fire. Before he could run closer to his house a light blueish laser hit his house and he saw in horror as his house that stood on the hill was nothing but ashes and rubble. A cloud of gray smoke started to clear and he saw it. Those bloody red eyes that stayed in his head. Fear blazed with anger in his eyes. _

_"Mother…" _

"Kane. Kane!" Lyru said as she shook Kane slightly by the shoulder.

"What?" Kane said drifting back to reality.

"You were not with us for a moment there. I'm going to go pick up Lightning and Crescent and get my Konig Wolf check out." Lyru said and started to leave. She had seen the Liger Zero and Berserk Fury and thought they were cool zoids but her zoid would forever more be the Konig Wolf. She left before even getting an answer from Kane and jumped into the Konig Wolf's cockpit. She activated the systems and headed out to Kendal Colony to pick up Lightning and Crescent. She reached there after a half an hour and jumped out of her zoid. She walked to the Organoid Institution and was told that her organoids would be done with the check up shortly. The person at the front desk told her to wait by her zoid and the organoids will meet her outside. As she walked back to her zoid she saw someone standing near her Konig Wolf and he looked as though he was inspecting it.

"Hey, what are you doing near my zoid?" Lyru shouted as she got closer to see that that someone was a boy about 16 with navy blue hair and gray eyes. To Lyru he looked interesting, but his eyes seemed lost as though there was no happiness in them. That was the only thing that confused her.

"Oh this is your zoid. Sorry I didn't mean to stare at it." The boy said turning at Lyru.

"It's ok but could you stop. I don't know if my zoid likes being stared at." Lyru said and walked up to her Konig Wolf, and then she placed a hand on its front right leg's claw.

"The armor seems fine but the legs should be cleaned out. There is dried sand that should be slowing the Konig Wolf's speed by much from what I can tell." The boy looked up at the zoid then turned to walk away. Lyru quickly took a look and saw that a lot of dried sand had built up along the Konig Wolf's legs and inside.

"Hey wait." Lyru said and the boy stopped and turned his head slightly. "Thank you for the advice." Lyru smiled and watched as he walked away. As she was about to jump into her zoid's cockpit Lightning cam speeding by toward her followed by Crescent rolling along. They stopped in front of her.

"Hi there. What did Dr. K say about your analysis?" Lyru asked. Crescent roared something that Lyru was able to understand. Crescent said that she was fine as well as Lightning.

"Let's go back to Kane. Oh Crescent will you be able to clean the Konig Wolf's legs?" Crescent nodded then shot up in a ball of light and into the Konig Wolf cleaning the exterior of the zoid. The Konig Wolf bent down so that it was easier for Lyru to jump in and they started to head back to FX Colony. Lightning was running next to the Konig Wolf.

Kane stood outside of the laboratory building. He was staring straight out unknowingly even to him. His mind was clouded with to many thoughts for him to truly understand all of them. He saw Lyru's Konig Wolf running toward the colony. It to him seemed to have finally been able to move as fast as he knew it could.

"Did you get your zoid fixed up already?" Kane asked as Lyru jumped out of the cockpit. Lightning had slowed down and walked text to Kane. Crescent jumped out of the Konig Wolf and stood next to Lyru.

"This guy was staring at my zoid and he was able to find out what was wrong just like that."

"Heh, taking a liking into him little sister?" Kane joked as a smirk was slowly making its way onto his face.

"Shut up." Before Kane could remark on what Lyru said a large explosion was heard from the laboratory. Kane and Lyru ran toward the noise and saw Moon standing outside.

"Where's Osorus?" Kane shouted so that Moon could hear over the explosions. A black light shot up and then back down. They knew that movement very well from there own organoids. A Navy blue light had also flown by them and into the building.

"Kane, there are organoids going in there." Lyru said.

"We have to get Osorus he's still inside trying to get the scientist out with Flame." Moon said and slash used his tail to run forward and cut the two entrance doors open allowing an easier passage to get inside.

"I got it. Lightning let go now." Kane said to Lightning as they entered the lab. They ran to the last place Kane saw Osorus. The lab was engulfed in flames and thick smoke covered most of the area already.

"Osorus!" Kane shouted. He looked around then saw Osorus heading his way with about 5 scientists behind him. Flame was behind all of the people and making sure none of them were left behind.

"Kane there is one more that is stuck on the lower level. Take these people out and I'll go back and get him." Osorus said as he was about to head back.

"No you finish taking these people out. Lightning can help me if I'm in trouble but you have more people to save."

"Fine." Kane ran forward and down the stairs with Lightning quickly behind him until her got to the floor with the Berserk Fury and Liger Zero were. He same a man leaning against a mechanical computer and was unconscious.

"Hey are you ok." Kane shook the man but when he saw that his eyes fluttered did Kane put the man on top of Lightning and they were about to leave when a loud roar was heard from behind them. Kane turned and saw it. The Berserk Fury's eyes were glowing now. The Liger Zero orange eyes were also glowing. Someone had activated both of the zoids systems. Kane stood still as memories flooded him mind. Fire, smoke, and those bloody red eyes. It was so clear yet fogged. Kane couldn't move. He stood there crossed between fear and anger. The two zoids drifted into the coverage of the smoke and seemed to have disappeared. Lightning nudged Kane's hand bringing him back to reality. They ran out of the lab to meet with Lyru, Moon and Osorus along with the other saved scientists.

"Kane are you alright?" Lyru asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine. The two zoids, someone activated them and there gone." Kane said as Lightning put the man down and went back to Kane's side. His voice seemed a little shaken up but it was hidden from the others very well.

"That is impossible." A female scientist said as she stepped forward. She was covered with black ash and a few scrapes. "Those zoids even though are finished should not have been able to move. The zoid core is not completely stable and the zoid's mainframe is not up and running."

"Not to mention but the power has not been fully infused for it to move at all." Another scientist said.

"Organoids had fused with the zoids though. Couldn't the organoid be able to sustain all that need power and such for the zoid to be able to move?" Lyru said.

"That is a possibility." Said another scientist.

"Whatever the reason we have to bring those zoids back. A zoid with those powers can destroy hundreds of colonies within minutes." Osorus said. Tsuki just stayed quiet and looked at all of them. She really didn't see the big deal as to how strong those zoids were she could take them down with one shot in her Gun Sniper. She had tens of hundreds of missiles that could be shot at once.

"I'll make it my mission to get that zoid back. The Berserk Fury and when I do I'll make sure the one who's piloting it will pay."

**Preview  
**"How could two zoids cause this? Some of the best zoid pilots lived and trained here." - Lyru  
"I challenge you to a zoid battle." - Kane  
"Ahh, Come on Lightning, you can move faster then that. I know you can." - Kane  
"Stop!" - Lyru  
Next time on Zoid Fusion X: Battle of the Claws - Moon


	3. Battle of the Claws

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Zoids as well as the characters from the anime but I do own most of the characters in this fanfic and the zoids that I though up so please don't steal them.

**A/N**: Now I'm proudly to present the second chapter of Zoids Fusion X

**Battle of the Claws**

Kane was piloting his Shadow Fox around the area where the lab was burnt down on. Lightning was at the moment just following the Shadow Fox. Kane scouted around still looking for any clues as to where the zoids could have gone. The foot prints of the zoids just seemed to have been covered up by the sand already. The day had some breeze. After a while of more scouting he turned and left giving the area one last look. The fire, it still played on his thoughts. He shook his head and head back to meet Lyru.

"Did you find anything?" Moon asked leaning out of the Gun Sniper's cockpit.

"No." Kane said after his opened his cockpit.

"I didn't find anything either." Lyru said as he Konig Wolf walked up to them.

Osorus' Geno Saurer was seen heading toward them. "Someone has seen two zoids that fit the description I posted. The men I heard from said that they saw the two zoids in the desert near the Sand Colony.

"I'm on my way." Kane said as his cockpit closed and his Shadow Fox started heading in the direction on the map that Osorus sent to him.

"Wait Kane. Urg wait for me already would you." Lyru said into the intercom from the Konig Wolf to the Shadow Fox. The Konig Wolf come up close from behind, Crescent had fused with the Konig Wolf so that Lyru didn't have to wait for him to catch up.

"You'll slow me down just stay back."

"Heh yeah like I'd do that. I want to go to and you can't stop me."

"You're such a pain sometimes. Fine just stay back when I tell you to." Kane gave up arguing with him and allowed her to follow. They reached Sand Colony in a matter of moments and say that it was burned down. Sand Colony had consisted of one of the main fighting forces for the Republican and Empirial force. The Empirial and Republican forces had joined together after the first encounter with the Death Saurer. The whole colony, it was in ashes. Flames were still seen and smoke filled the area as well as the sky above. Kane looked on, his eyes started to burn with anger and the greed in his eyes turned slightly red. Lyru watched in horror. She had heard of how in the Sand Colony that they had some of the elite zoid pilots right from the zoid academy. Some pilots were as young as she was even and see everything in flames brought fear into her eyes.

"How could two zoids cause this? Some of the best zoid pilots lived and trained here." Lyru saw something glow within the flames and thought it was a zoid that was able to survive the assault on the colony. She raced in and Kane yelled for her to stop but she kept heading deeper into the fire. The fire seemed to split allowing a pathway for her that lead to a white liger zoid. It was the Liger Zero that she saw in the laboratory.

"How dare you do this? How could you kill people who are trying to protect the colonies here?" Lyru shouted. The Liger Zero only turned its head around to look at the Konig Wolf. Lyru looked at it. She wasn't able to make a connection to the Liger Zero's intercom or she could have seen what the pilot looked like. There was a moment of silence before Kane's Shadow Fox came running next to the Konig Wolf.

"Lyru. Don't run off into a fire like that." Kane said then looked forward. He saw the Liger Zero. "You caused this didn't you? Didn't you!" Kane shouted and used his Shadow Fox to step forward.

"I challenge you to a zoid battle." Kane said and Lightning fused with the Shadow Fox and got prepared to engage in combat. The Liger Zero stood still for a while then took a step forward.

The Shadow Fox took another step forward and ejected the black smoke from his vents. The black smoke covered the area with both the Shadow Fox and the Liger Zero. The Shadow Fox's sensory capability was able to allow it to still see were the Liger Zero was and was close to leap for a Strike Laser Claw attack but in the same movement the Liger Zero leaped up making a flip then pushed forward with the help of it's boosters and knocked the Shadow Fox backward and making it lose balance. The Shadow Fox slowly got up and tried to fire his Vulcan X gatling gun but it was to slow. The Liger zero moved out of its line of fire. In a split second the Liger Zero was in front of the Shadow Fox and it used its Strike Laser Claw and slashed the Vulcan X gatling gun and making it slide off as the Liger jumped back. A small explosion was made from the Vulcan X gatling gun when it was sliced straight off.

"Ahh." Kane moved back to regain balance. "Come on Lightning, you can move faster then that. I know you can."

The Shadow Fox let out a howl and it leaped forward and ran at the Liger Zero at Lightning speed but some how the Liger was able to dodge and it seemed as though the Liger knew what the Fox was going to do before he did it. With one fast slash the Shadow Fox was able to slash at the Liger Zero's eye and it left a deep dent. The Liger growled then leaped out at inhuman speed and bit down on the Shadow Fox's leg breaking it off. Then the Liger Zero leaped at the Shadow Fox and pushed it into the ground. The movements of the Liger Zero were too hard to keep up with. It was as though the attacks were coming from every direction. Finally the Shadow Fox was unable to get up and the Liger stood there. It looked down at the Shadow Fox.

"Stop!" Lyru shouted and made her Konig Wolf stand in front of the broken down Shadow Fox. "Don't you dare try to kill him, I won't let you."

The Liger seemed to just stare at the Konig Wolf then backed away and ran into the smoke. Rain seemed to pour in contact. Lightning defused with the Shadow Fox and was lying on the ground exhausted. Kane jumped out of the cockpit and walked over to his organoid. He bent down and laid a hand on his organoid's head then looked up in to the sky. The rain soaked him but he didn't care. The battle seemed one sided, he wasn't able to attack as fast as the enemy zoid.

Moon and Osorus finally reach the two and saw how badly the Shadow Fox's condition had gotten. "Wow that was some battle. The Shadow Fox is totally trashed. I don't even think a Zoid Repairer can fix it now."

"Tsuki stop. Kane is just as surprised by his lose, don't push it."

Kane looks down at Lightning one more time then clenches his fists. "I'll make him pay."

**Preview  
**"Were are you going to find a crystal organoid stone" - Lyru  
"I am so getting that. My Gun Sniper will love it." - Moon  
"Are you ready to fight that Liger again?" - Kane  
Lighting nodded in agreement and let out a load roar as he shot his head up.  
Next time on Zoids Fusion X: Organoid Stone - Osorus


	4. Organoid Stone

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Zoids as well as the characters from the anime but I do own most of the characters in this fanfic and the zoids that I though up so please don't steal them.

**A/N**: Now I'm proudly to present the third chapter of Zoids Fusion X

**Organoid Stone**

Kane stood next to Lightning. They were at the Organoid Institution in Shrive Colony and Dr. K was looking over Lightning.

"Lightning had used too much energy at once. You over pushed him again Kane but this was too much. That must have been some battle to cause Lightning, an already power organoid to become like this. You'll need to find a crystal organoid stone to give Lightning enough power to fully heal back." Dr. K said as walked away.

"Where are you going to find a crystal organoid stone? Those aren't even mined anymore. They are too rare to find easily. You should have stopped the fight before Lightning got this way. You knew he was giving in too much power to the Shadow Fox at once and that the Liger Zero was too overwhelming." Lyru lectured.

"Would you shut up already? I know." Kane scowled. He didn't mean to be this mean but that fight angered him. Being defeated this easily. How would he be able to beat the Berserk Fury if the Liger Zero was this strong.

"Oh my friends might be able to help. They collect and save different organoid stones just incase I might ever need one. I can ask them to find a crystal organoid stone for you if they don't already have one." Moon said as she got up from her chair. Osorus was keeping quiet while thinking to himself.

"I should have followed Kane this wouldn't have happened if my Geno Saurer was there to help." Osorus thought to himself.

"Where are you friends?" Lyru asked.

"They're in a small colony not far from here called OMS Colony. I can go now and get there in less then an hour with my Gun Sniper. I need to get a reload on my missiles and maybe even get another weapon loaded onto my little cute sniper."

"Ok call us when you're able to get the stone ok." Osorus said and handed Moon his cell phone. He had two so it was ok to give her one. "My number is on there somewhere. You can find it right?"

"Of course. Yes I finally got a cell phone. Thanks so much Osorus." Moon was smiling and jumping up because of her cell phone then ran out the door to meet with her friends. Moon jumped into her Gun Sniper and headed out to OMS Colony. The Gun Sniper reached OMS colony after about half an hour and Moon leaped out of the cockpit. She started walking to where her friends had lived. It was a nice house that was pretty big. Her friends Misao and Mitsuki had a little puppy and a basement full of the organoid stones. Before she could get to their house her eyes caught sight of an awesome cool weapon. It was a missile holding that held 4 homing missiles.

"I am so getting that. My Gun Sniper will love it." Moon squealed and ran into the store to purchase two 6 Homing Missile Pods. Once she bought it she got her zoid and had the new weapons installed onto her Gun Sniper. Her Gun Sniper now had 4x 8 Missile Pods, 2x Gatling Laser Guns, 2x Triple Barrel Hand Gun, 2x Triple Beam Cannons, 2x Twin Lasers, and 2x rotatable 8 Missile Pods and 6x 4 Homing Missile Pods. The store manager looked in awe as to how the zoid could move let along hold up that much ammo. It could take down at least a hundred zoids at once with that kind of fire power. Moon just smiles and walked away with her zoid with the brand new weapons feeling happy with her new improvement. It took slightly longer to get to her friends house since she didn't feel like leaving her zoid now that she made it look incredible.

Mitsuki was standing on the front porch practicing with her tarot cards. Misao on the other hand was in the dojo practicing with her ninja star throwing. She was getting better and better by each throw. The first ones had gotten on the outer most rings, then the second to outer, then the third to outer, then the middle. Mitsuki was the first to see a zoid coming closer to the house. Instantly she knew it was Moon's. Who else's zoid would have like this much weapons on a zoid. Mitsuki jumped up and called Misao.

"Misao come out here. Look its Moon." Mitsuki shouted and Misao ran out the door still in her training outfit.

"What? Moon's here?" Misao said then looked in the direction that Mitsuki pointed to. Misao saw the Gun Sniper and knew it was Moon. "OMG I can't believe she finally came to visit."

Moon got to the porch and jumped out. "It's so exciting to finally be back here. Nothing has changed at all."

"Nope it's the same old same old. Your tricked out new zoid is so cool." Mitsuki said looking up at the tens of so weapons all over the Gun Sniper.

"Yup I just got 6 cute looking homing missile pods added just today." Moon said.

"I am so going to go to town later to get some homing missiles too." Misao said.

"Oh before I forget. Do you have any crystal organoid stones?" Moon asked almost forgetting why she went here in the first place.

"Of course. We have every type of organoid stones, you know that." Misao said and ran into the house. After a while she can back out with a crystal like stone that was sort of diamond shaped.

"Here you go." Misao said and handed Moon the stone.

"Before you go Moon you have to look at my newest zoid. It's just the cutest thing ever." Mitsuki said and ran to the back of the house. From around the corner Moon saw the new zoid. It was a Rainbow Jerk.

"IT'S SO CUTE!" Moon shouted seeing the zoid. It was a customized Rainbow Jerk and had silver wings with a red body and golden tail. It had other colors around it body as well to make it very colorful. Moon's eyes sparkled seeing the colorful flying zoid.

"Mitsuki got it just yesterday at an auction, can't you believe someone wanted to just throw it away like this. After repainting it it's the best zoid now. Hey Mitsuki can give you a ride back to Kane and the other people."

"That would be great. Wait I have to call Osorus to tell him." Moon said remembering her cell phone. She grabbed it out of her jacket pocket and searched for Osorus' other cell phone number. She found it finally after trying various numbers and waited for him to pick up.

"Hey Osorus, yup I got the stone. No my friends giving me a lift. I had to get this cute weapon for my Gun Sniper you know to make it even stronger. All right I don't need a lecture on my own zoid. I'm coming back now bye." Moon said and hung up the phone.

"Ok let's go." Moon said and jumped into her Gun Sniper. The Rainbow Jerk flew up and grabbed the Gun Sniper's shoulder but with that much wait it took a little while before getting it of ground but it managed. Misao waved from the porch.

"Bye, come visit more sometime."

They got back to Strive Colony after a while and the Rainbow Jerk dropped the Gun Sniper in front of the Organoid Institution.

"I'll see later." Mitsuki shouted and flew away with her Rainbow Jerk. Lyru came out as Moon jumped out of the cockpit holding the stone.

"You have the stone right?" Lyru asked.

"Yup, here you go." Moon said and handed the stone to Lyru. Lyru grabbed it and ran inside. Lyru then placed the stone into Lightning mouth and everyone crowded around to see what would happen. The stone started to glow and it disappeared in Lightning's mouth. Lightning got up and shook his head then growled.

"Lightning you're back to normal." Kane said and patted Lightning on the head. "Are you ready to fight that Liger again?"

Lighting nodded in agreement and let out a load roar as he shot his head up.

**Preview  
**Flashback of the destruction in Sand Colony.  
"You!" - Kane  
"Are you insane? That zoid had just destroyed two colonies in less then a day."- Moon  
"I've had enough of this. Lightning!" - Kane  
"No more fighting." - Liger's pilot  
"I SAID NO MORE FIGHTING!" - Liger's pilot  
Next time on Zoids Fusion X: We Meet Again, I'm prepared to face you now - Kane


	5. We Meet Again

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Zoids as well as the characters from the anime but I do own most of the characters in this fanfic and the zoids that I though up so please don't steal them.

**A/N**: Now I'm proudly to present the fourth chapter of Zoids Fusion X

**We Meet Again**

The Shadow Fox was scouting the area of Sand Colony again to look to see if a clue of why the base was attacked was over looked. There was evidence of every zoid destroyed but most of the people were unharmed. Also the colony was only destroyed full after most of the people had run out. Another thing was that nothing was stolen. This didn't add up, why someone who stole two zoids, and destroyed a colony would not harm any of the people. It didn't add up to Kane.

Flashbacks of the battle didn't add up either. Why didn't that pilot kill him? He had a wide open chance to. His zoid was stronger then the Shadow Fox even with Lightning's power. That zoid could have killed Lyru too but it just stood there and stared at the Konig Wolf. Nothing added up.

The Shadow Fox finally gave up on the search and started to head back when Kane's eyes seemed to look into a direction. There was smoke in the air. Quickly he used his intercom and called Lyru, Moon and Osorus to get to the coordinates he sent as fast as possible. In a matter of minutes the Konig Wolf was seen heading near the smoke with the Geno Saurer behind and the Gun Sniper in the back. The Shadow Fox had already gotten there and all four of them saw the destruction. Zoids where slashed in half and fire was everywhere. It was like the same seen in the Sand Colony but now in the ZFT which stood for Zoid Force Team. The whole area was laid with destroyed zoids but there was no sign of people. Where the people burned in the fire or did they escape some how?

The Shadow Fox started running around the area to look for survivors. That was when Kane saw it. The Liger Zero finishing off a Gojalas. The Gojalas was much bigger then it but the Liger didn't seem to have any dents or any sign of scratches on its armor.

"You!" Kane shouted and got the Liger's attention. The Liger looked up and saw the Shadow Fox then jumped off of the Gojalas. Lyru came running behind Kane and Osorus moved his Geno Saurer as fast as it would go and saw the Liger Zero. Moon was the last, even though the weapons allowing it awesome firing power the speed was lowered increasingly.

"You stole the Liger Zero. It is hear by that you are under arrest by the R.E.B.O, the Republic Empirial Battle Organization." Osorus said and moved in. He got ready and charged up his Geno Saurer's Charge Particle Beam Cannon. The Liger looked at the Geo Saurer then started running straight at it. As the Liger the running the Charge Particle Beam Cannon was ready and Osorus fired it at the Liger. Osorus knew that the Liger could doge most of it but he couldn't dodge it all considering the Liger was running straight at it. A blue beam fired from the Geno Saurer's mouth and looked as though it hit the Liger dead on. Smoke covered where the Liger was and it was hard to see if it was still there. The smoke cleared shortly after and it looked as though the Liger had disappeared. The Geno Saurer then got back to its original standing position. It looked up just to get a glance at the Liger pouncing on it. The Liger had jumped even faster then Osorus had though and now the Geno Saurer was being pushed into the ground.

"Osorus." Moon turned quickly with her Gun Sniper and fired her Triple Barrel Cannon. It was too late though; the Liger leaped out of the way and fired its Double

Barrel Cannon. Lyru saw that about to hit the Gun Sniper and knew that the Gun Sniper's armor wouldn't be able to stand that weapon's power. The Konig Wolf leaped and took the shot. To her surprise the Liger had fired from his Double Barrel Cannon again and it canceled the fire time he shot it. Lyru looked confused at this.

Kane stood forward and challenged the Liger again. This time Osorus and Moon stepped forward as well. The Liger Zero stood there ready. Lyru didn't know whether to step in or not. At this moment she didn't think the Liger meant to hurt them at all.

"Wait you guys I don't think it wants to hurt any of us." Lyru said over the intercom.

"Are you insane? That zoid had just destroyed two colonies in less then a day. Then again they didn't have a Gun Sniper with the fire power of mine." Moon said and got ready to battle. Finally she can get to test out her new weapons.

"Yes, let that Liger try and survive after I use my Weasel Unit Total Assault now." Moon though and was about to lock on and fire then Kane stepped forward with Osorus getting in her line of fire.

"Hey I had him targeted." Moon wined and would have fired if the Liger didn't already move forward a step as though it was accepting the challenge against the two zoids. The Shadow Fox eyed the Liger and the Geno Saurer walked forward and started firing the two weapons on the top of his head. It caused smoke to cover the area where the Liger was standing. The Liger was not hit and right away he knew it was just for camouflage. On instinct the Liger Zero turned and leaped forward pushing the Shadow Fox that was already in the air and about to land on the Liger. The Liger Zero crashed the Fox into the ground before running toward the Geno Saurer with lightning speed. With a Strike Laser Claw Attack the weapons on the top of the Geno Saurer's head slid off.

Lyru watched as the Liger was trampling her brother and her friend. She didn't move though. Kane had made her promise that this was his fight and that if she entering it that he would be too worried about her to fully bring out his strength in the battle. Moon stood there as well. She had no clue what was happening, it was moving to fast for her to comprehend what was happening.

"I've had enough of this. Lightning!" Kane shouted. Lighting came running and fused with the Shadow Fox making its eyes glow yellow and gave a loud howl.

"Flame fuse with the Geno Saurer." Osorus called and Flame, his red organoid appeared and fused with the Geno Saurer and repaired the weapons on the top of its head.

"Let's do this Osorus." Kane shouted and Osorus agreed. The Shadow Fox charged head on then jumped as the Geno Saurer's extendable claws clamped onto the Liger's left leg. The Liger growled as the Geno Saurer pulled it closer. The Shadow Fox landed and moved forward and got ready to perform a Strike Laser Claw Attack on the Liger Zero. The Liger jumped out of the way to be pulled faster by the Geno Saurer's arm. The Shadow Fox turned and fired his Vulcan X gatling gun quickly hitting the Liger Zero. The Liger growled and tried to get the Geno Saurer to let go but it was no use. The Geo Saurer then used the weapon on its back and fired at the Liger hitting the Liger as well. The Liger had a stream of electricity run along its back after being hit by two weapons. Using it's allow teeth, the Liger bit down onto the Geno Saurer's are but still no use.

"We got him Osorus." Kane said happily. He prepared to finish everything off with one last Strike Laser Claw and The Geno Saurer's other arm had grabbed the Liger's right leg and preventing him from being able to dodge with one. The Liger Zero growled in frustration and the pilot's teeth clenched.

"No more fighting." The pilot of the Liger Zero said. Kane, Osorus and Moon weren't paying attention but Lyru hear it. The Shadow Fox kept on charging and the Geno Saurer had stared charging its Charge Particle Beam Cannon just for precaution incase the Strike Laser Claw didn't finish it.

"I SAID NO MORE FIGHTING!" The pilot shouted and a navy blue light went up and into the Liger Zero. The Liger Zero's body was repaired instantly and it was stronger then before, much stronger. By using its jaw, it was able to pull the Geno Saurer's claws off of his legs and threw it back to him then turned and leaped at the Shadow Fox. This was all down while dodging the Charge Particle Beam Cannon all at once. The Liger pushed the Shadow Fox onto the ground this time making the Shadow Fox's system go haywire with the force of the impact. Then he turned around and in a blink of the eye he was in front of the Geno Saurer and his claws started to glow. The Liger used a Strike Laser Claw and slashed the weapon on the Geno Saurer's back off which caused a small explosion to happen on the Geno Saurer's back. Then the Liger jumped and pushed the Geno Saurer onto the ground.

The Liger turned around but didn't finish destroying the zoids. Moon finally saw what was really happening and locked onto the Liger Zero.

"Moon wait, he won't hurt them." Lyru shouted see the Liger only stand there. It was too late though. Moon fired all of her missiles and other weapons at the same time. She wasn't going to site around any longer and let the guys be destroyed before her eyes. The assault fired at least 100 different weapons and it was looked onto the Liger. It really looked as though the Liger was going to get hit at least once but it dodged all of the shots. Moon and Lyru watched in disbelief as the Liger Zero was jumping over the missiles and moving at lightning speed to dodge the firing weapons.

"That pilot is skilled to dodge all of Moon's Weasel Unit Total Assault. Kane was the only one that I know who could be able to dodge most of the shots during the practice matches but not all of them. Moon also had the Homing Missiles in place and used them at well." Lyru thought and kept her eyes on the Liger's movements. It looked as though the Liger knew where the missiles were going to be and when. Also it knew how to move in the right ways to dodge them.

"No way. This can't be happening. I let out a full out assault on that zoid. It should have gotten hit and brought down by now." Moon thought then charged in while firing her Triple Barrel Hand Gun. The Liger's eyes seemed to have a smirking feeling after seeing Moon try to attack again. It jumped and dodged the last missile then with its lightning speed again he jumped into the sky and did a nose dive down while firing its Double Barrel Cannon. The Gun Sniper only got a glimpse before it fell onto the ground. It was only hit on its two legs but Lyru knew that it had a clear view of hitting the cockpit but didn't. The Liger landed next to the Gun Sniper. Kane and Osorus were watching on the zoid cockpit screens but there was little they could do.

"Damn it that was un-called for. I want a re-match." Mon shouted trying to move her zoid but the legs weren't able to pick up the weight of all the weapons after being damaged.

Lyru stepped up last. "Only one way to find out what this pilot is up to and that's to beat him." She thought then got ready. The Konig Wolf took a step forward and the Liger turned its head to look at it. Crescent fused with the Konig Wolf then growled and prepared to fight. The Liger turned its body and growled as well.

**Preview  
**"Why don't you fight back?" - Lyru  
"Is it because I'm weaker then them?" - Lyru  
"Why won't you fight me?" - Lyru  
"Why do you want me to fight you so badly?" - Liger Zero's Pilot  
"It's because I hate all zoids. I hate that they fight." - Liger Zero's Pilot  
"You don't understand!" - Liger Zero's Pilot  
"You're not making it easy to understand!" - Lyru  
Next time on Zoids Fusion X: Who Are You? No wait… I know who your are - Lyru


	6. Who Are you?

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Zoids as well as the characters from the anime but I do own most of the characters in this fanfic and the zoids that I though up so please don't steal them.

**A/N**: Now I'm proudly to present the fifth chapter of Zoids Fusion X

**Who Are You?**

The Konig Wolf growled at the Liger and the Liger Zero growled back. There was no movement but a stare down at the moment. Everything seemed quiet. Then it started the Konig Wolf leaped forward and tried to use it's fangs to clamp down on the Liger but missed. The Konig Wolf tried again but with it's claws this time and tried to slash the Liger. To Lyru she was able to see that the Liger only dodged her attacks and didn't attack back. Her stubbornness got in the way and she stopped the Konig Wolf.

"Why don't you fight back?" Lyru shouted but no answer. She charged at the Liger again and the Liger dodged it easily. Lyru knew that at any given moment the Liger could strike and she would be out in an instant after watching its performance before. She was loosing her temper and it infuriated her. Was this zoid pilot playing with her? She clenched her teeth and Crescent darted forward and the Konig Wolf was able to pushed the Liger back and grazing its left shoulder but only barely.

"Fight already!" Lyru shouted out of anger. The Liger Zero's pilot didn't answer nor could she put up an intercom to see the pilot's face. "Why won't you fight me? You fought them!" Lyru shouted.

"Is it because I'm weaker then them?" Lyru shouted. Was it because she was so weak that the Liger didn't even want to bother fighting with her? Her anger raged. After a few more minutes of non-stop attempts to attack the Liger she was tired. Her breathing turned heavy.

"Why won't you fight me?" Lyru's voice had turned ragged and she was sweating.

"Why do you want me to fight you so badly?" The Liger Zero's pilot finally said. Lyru's head moved upward slightly. That voice. It sounded familiar.

"My friends have fought you and know where they stand against you but I haven't yet. I want to know if I have a fighting chance in beating you or not." Lyru said. The Liger got into a position ready to leap. The Konig Wolf did the same. Lyru and Crescent were already exhausted but as most prepared as ever to battle.

Kane watched how the Konig Wolf was moving before. It was a lot faster then he'd ever seen before from the Konig Wolf. His watched at the attempts the Wolf had taken in trying to make even a dent in the Liger. Kane's eyes followed the Liger's movements as well. To him the Liger didn't look as though it wasn't using its full strength to battle against the Konig Wolf which confused him even more. What was going on? He kept asking himself.

The Liger growled and pushed some sand from under his claws before running straight at the Wolf. The Wolf lowered its head and got ready. Once the Liger was close enough the Wolf moved out of the way and with its claws it pushed the Liger Zero back and started a furious assault on the Liger. They looked as though they were rolling around with all of the movements. Then in a quick instant they jumped away from each other. Both zoids were at their maximum point. The Konig Wolf took the chance seeing the Liger trying to regain its balance and ran forward. With it's boosters on and fangs ready it leaped.

Lyru expected to clash with the Liger but her zoid was pushed back by something. It sent her rolling until she was able to get her zoid back in balance. Lyru looked up and saw another zoid. It was the Berserk Fury. The Berserk Fury had opened its omni-directional shield up and protected the Liger Zero from the Konig Wolf's attack. The Liger looked up to see the Berserk Fury.

"What was taking you so long?" The Berserk Fury's pilot said over the intercom to the Liger Zero's intercom. The Liger's pilot didn't answer. "Heh I guess I'll finish this."

The Berserk Fury started charging up its Charge Particle Beam Cannon and got ready to fire soon.

"Wait." The Liger's pilot said. The Berserk Fury stopped it's charging.

"Fine. Let's go." The Berserk Fury looked over to the other four zoids and turned, and then it started walking away. The Liger gave one last look over at the Konig Wolf before following the Berserk Fury.

"Are you sure you should have let them leave?" Kane said. His Shadow Fox was able to be healed completely by Lightning. Flame was able to repair the weapons on the Geno Saurer as well. Slash had some trouble trying to fix the Gun Sniper's legs though. The weights of the weapons on the Gun Sniper were really putting a toll on the repairs.

"If I kept fighting I think they would have won." Lyru said in a sarcastic tone. Who was that person who piloted the Liger Zero? The question continued to flow through Lyru's mind.

"Lyru let's go." Kane said as his Shadow Fox turned and started to walk. The Gun Sniper's legs were fully repaired by then and it was right behind the Geno Saurer.

"I'm coming." Lyru said and followed behind them but only after looking back one last time.

**NEXT DAY**

Lyru was walking in the Dawn Colony to buy some groceries since in the house that the four of them lived in had run low on food and she was "chosen" to buy it this time. She walked around to find the store of which sold lamb chops. Lyru decided to make them today since she felt like it was a special day. Moon had been practicing all day with Kane and Osorus to perfect her aim. Kane was also trying to perfect his speed and attack timing with Osorus. They were training with the Hellcats that the Empirial Army had no use for anymore. They used the newer models of the Hellcats and gave them the old models. They may not have been the best zoids but they come in handy for practicing on. When she left Lightning was sleeping as well as Slash but Flame was watching the practice matches.

"Why do I get stuck with the grocery shopping most of the time Crescent?" Lyru asked looking down at her organoid. Crescent just roared which meant that she didn't know. She continued walking and just being pulled into thought. As she was walking she bumped into someone without even knowing it.

"Uff."

"Sorry." The other person said. Lyru looked up and recognized the person she bumped into.

"It's you. You're the guy who helped me with my Konig Wolf. I didn't expect you to be here." Lyru said sort of happy to see him considering she didn't even know his name.

"Yeah um I'm just here to buy some things." The guy said.

"Oh I almost forgot my name's Lyru. Lyru Minawa." Lyru said and smiled. The guy avoided eye contact.

"I see." He said quietly.

"What's yours?"

"Hikaru Katsuki." Hikaru said. At this point Crescent started growling and it was aimed toward Hikaru.

"Crescent stop that." Lyru said trying to get her organoid to stop but Crescent didn't listen. Crescent then leaped out to attack Hikaru before Lyru was able to stop him and a flash of navy blue light hit against Crescent. Lyru watched it turn into an organoid and realized something. That was the same light that had went into the building. There were only a few organoids left on Planet Zi. Approximately less then ten altogether and she and her friends had four already. Another four were the old organoids that fought in the Battle of the Death Saurer. Thus only two were left.

"Wait it's you. You're the Liger Zero's pilot." It started to add up now. Why his voice sounded familiar. The navy blue organoid had pushed Crescent away then stood in front of Hikaru to make sure that Crescent wouldn't be able to lung and him again. "It is you, isn't it?"

Hikaru looked away not answering. He rarely talked with others, it make him uncomfortable.

"Why did you destroy those Colonies?"

"…"

"Answer me. Why did you refuse to battle me at full force?"

"I don't like fighting." Hikaru said simply.

"Then why do you?"

"…" He didn't answer. Lyru watched his eyes wince at her question. There was silence until Crescent started to growl again. Lyru put a hand over Crescent's lowered head and tried to calm it down.

"Do you really want to know?" Hikaru said with his head bent down and his hair shadowed his eyes. His fists clenched as he started to try and remember the sounds he heard of his memory.

"I would like to if you're willing to tell me." Lyru said watching him.

"It's because I hate all zoids. I hate that they fight."

"But they also fight to protect us. Not all zoids fights to kill." Lyru said outraged of his answer. That was way he was destroying zoids because he hates them.

"You don't understand!"

"You're not making it easy to understand!"

Lyru saw that Hikaru was getting angry then calmed down. He let out a soft sigh and turned to walk away.

"You just, won't understand." He started to walk away with his hands pushed into his pockets. Crescent was about to lash out again but Sky, the navy blue organoid jumped in it's way and growled then turned and caught up with it's master. Suddenly it hit her.

"Ahh I forgot I have to arrest him." Lyru shouted remember her job. Crescent watched her in confusion.

**Back at their house**

"Did you but the food?" Kane asked starved. He was sitting on the couch in front of the television.

"Yeah I go it here." Lyru said and threw a loaf of bread at his head. Good thing for Kane's quick reflexes because he caught it just before it hit his head.

"Do you want me to help you with dinner?" Osorus asked.

"Sure, thanks Osorus." Lyru said and looked around for Moon.

"Where's Moon?"

"You know her she probably out trying to buy more weapons. I swear he zoid it going to collapse on her one day if she adds anymore of those missile pods on it." Kane said and took a bit out of the bread. Lyru couldn't help but smile and her family and got back to cooking dinner.

**Over in the Desert**

"Hikaru you know what you have to do."

"I know Tskiyu. I'm on it."

"You'll have to finish the job this time."

"…"

**Preview  
**"Hello." - Lyru  
"Is this the residence of Kane, Lyru, Osorus and Moon?" - Scientist  
"Yes, who is this?" - Lyru  
"Ok we're on our way. Good bye." - Lyru  
"Lyru are you listening to me." - Kane  
"What the hell is wrong with you?" - Kane  
"You wouldn't understand ok!" - Lyru  
"You're not making it easy to understand!" - Kane  
Next time on Zoids Fusion X: Zoids Combine,

Fusion X System Activate! Fuse Shadow Wolf - Kane/Lyru

Fusion X System Activate! Fuse Geno Sniper - Osorus/Moon


	7. Zoids Combine

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Zoids as well as the characters from the anime but I do own most of the characters in this fanfic and the zoids that I though up so please don't steal them.

**A/N**: Now I'm proudly to present the sixth chapter of Zoids Fusion X

**Zoids Combine**

"So how are me going to beat that Liger Zero now that the Berserk Fury is starting to show up. The Liger Zero was enough trouble already." Kane said trying to think of a strategy of to how they could defeat the Liger and Fury.

"Let's just blast them all at once. They can't dodge all of our attacks at the same time." Moon said wanting to use her Gun Sniper's weapons again at full assault.

"Think thoroughly this time Moon. The Liger was about to dodge your missiles easily last time do you really think it can't dodge them again. That pilot knows how to bring out the full force of the Liger Zero's power." Osorus said.

"Well we can't just sit here and talk we have to take action. It could be destroying more colonies at this very moment." Moon said.

"Hey Lyru you're quiet did you think of a plan of action?" Kane asked looked over to Lyru. She was looking down at her lap silently. It was only when Kane called her name again was when she looked up.

"Huh?"

"I asked if you had a plan of action." Kane said again looking worried at Lyru; she didn't usually stay this quiet unless something was on her mind that troubled her.

"Well I…" Lyru trailed off before the phone rang. "I got it" Lyru was trying to get away so that she didn't have to answer Kane. What could she tell him? That she knew who was piloting the Liger Zero and that she runs into him once in a while as she shops.

"Hello." Lyru said as she picked up the phone.

"Is this the residence of Kane, Lyru, Osorus and Moon?" the man said on the phone.

"Yes, who is this?"

"My name is Dr. Stein. I have been working with Dr. K and the other scientist from the FX Colony for a while now and we have found something that may become very helpful for the four of you to defeat the two zoids that were stolen from the lab. Come to the Organoid Institution immediately so that we can show all of you." Dr. Stein said.

"Ok we're on our way. Good bye." Lyru said then hung up the phone.

"Who was it?" Kane asked.

"It was a man named Dr. Stein, he called for us to go to the Organoid Institution. He and other scientist have discovered something for us." Lyru said and the four of them headed toward there zoids. That jumped into their cockpits and headed toward the Organoid Institution.

They got there in about a half an hour and walked into the building of the Institution. A tall man with black hair as well and glasses dressed in a white scientist jacket walked up to them.

"Hello my name is Dr. Stein, come with me." Dr. Stein led them to a room with a large screen plugged up to a computer.

"We have asked you here today to see our new discovery." Dr. K said and started the computer. On the big screen there were pictures of the zoids and the organoids.

"We have figured out that your organoids are able to fuse two zoids together." One of the scientists from the FX Colony said showing the data of the organoids.

"You mean like how the zoids blox fuse with the zoids?" Moon asked.

"No something even better. The organoids as you know can pull you into there body's right." Dr. Stein said. The four of them nodded.

"Well we found out that two organoids can make two zoids fuse with each other so that the zoid cores combine making an even stronger zoid." Dr. K said.

"After the fusion on the zoids the strengths from both zoids cross together and become a more skillful powerful zoid. That zoid gains the skills of two zoids but there is a problem. It is hard for the zoids to fuse. There have to be a good combination and they have to match each others movements perfectly before they can fuse properly." Dr. Stein said. He pressed some letters on the computer to show the zoid images on the screen.

"Dr. Stein has found out which zoids will be able to fuse with which." Dr. K said. On the big screen they saw the Geno Saurer and the Gun Sniper together. Then it showed the Shadow Fox and the Konig Wolf together.

"The Geno Saurer and the Gun Sniper can fuse together to become the Geno Sniper." Dr. Stein said and showed the shadow of the image when the Geno Sniper is formed.

"The Shadow Fox and the Konig Wolf can fuse together to become the Shadow Wolf." Dr. K said and on the screen it showed the shadow of what the Shadow Wolf would look like.

"If we can have your zoids for a moment we can install the Fusion X system to enable the fuse of the zoids to be a little easier." Another scientist from the FX Colony said.

"Sure." Kane said and the scientist left the room with four laptop computer to install the new system.

"This is so cool. I get to try out your Geno Saurer Osorus." Moon said happily. She had been wanting to try out the Geno Saurer's Charge Particle Beam Cannon for a while now.

"I think we should just try fusing the zoids first." Osorus said trying to imagine what might happen when Moon pilots his Geno Saurer. A worried look appeared on his face.

"Well lets go." Kane said and they left the room as well. Lyru didn't say anything, it wasn't that she didn't like the idea but this would mean they would have to fight Hikaru again and she didn't really want to have to face him.

"Ok the Fusion X system is installed." Dr. Stein said and jumped out of the Shadow Fox's cockpit. "Try practicing to fuse the zoids."

Kane was the first to jump into his zoid then Moon, then Osorus and last Lyru.

"All right Lightning, Crescent lets do this." Kane said and stood next to the Konig Wolf. Lightning and Crescent leaped up and fused with the two zoids then the two zoids started to glow.

"Ready. Shadow Fox Fusion X system activate! Shadow Wolf" Kane shouted but Lyru didn't.

The zoids started to fuse together but the armor of the Konig Wolf and the Shadow Fox were not molding together. It kept switching back and forth. Then in an instant the Konig Wolf and the Shadow Fox were pushed away from each other and Lightning as well as Crescent were pushed out of the two zoids.

"Huh what happened?" Kane asked.

"Lyru you didn't activate the fusion system the same time at Kane." Dr. K said watching what was happening. "It's alright you can try again later. Osorus you and Moon try now."

"Right." Osorus and Moon said. They jumped into their zoids and Flame as well as Slash fused with the Geno Saurer and the Gun Sniper at the same time.

"Fusion X system activate. Fuse Geno Sniper." Osorus shouted.

"Fusion X system activate. Fuse Geno Sniper." Moon shouted just a little after Osorus became saying it. The two zoids started to fuse together but then were pushed away from each other and the organoids were pushed out of the zoids.

"Good try but Moon you have to start the Fusion X system the same time as Osorus." Dr. Stein said. "Keep practicing and you should get it. The organoids have to have the same movement at the exact time too. The zoids, organoids and pilots must be able to work and think at the same time. All of you have to be in sync with each other to keep the fused zoid together or they will just separate as you've seen."

"This is going to be hard." Kane said brining his right hand and ran it through his hair. Moon was smiling at how cool her zoid was going to be after fusing with the Geno Saurer and Osorus let out a sigh. Lyru continued to look at her Konig Wolf.

**THREE HOURS LATER**

"Urg, Lyru concentrate on the Fusion X system already." Kane shouted after the two zoids were roughly pushed away from each other. "Moon and Osorus have been able to get this fusion better than us and look how different they are."

Lyru looked over to see that Moon was moving all over the Gun Sniper Smiling while Osorus just watched her with a confused look at how much energy that girl had. It wasn't that Lyru wasn't tying but she didn't want to fight now that she knew who the pilot was. He seemed like a nice guy when they first meet but she couldn't understand why he was getting upset over her no knowledge of why he hates all zoids and such.

"Lyru are you listening to me." Kane shouted angrily. Lyru was really starting to get on his nerves now after the fight with the Liger Zero. He didn't understand why she was so quiet and so all the time now.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Kane said as his Shadow Fox growled at the Konig Wolf.

"You wouldn't understand ok!" Lyru shouted finally having had enough of Kane mood toward her.

"You're not making it easy to understand!" Kane shouted back. "If you would tell me what you're so unset about maybe I can help already!"

The words shocked Lyru. It was the same ones that she said to Hikaru. She then started to understand about Hikaru's feeling but she still didn't know why. She thought for a moment then knew what she would have to do to figure out why, she would have to fight him in a battle and she was going to need Kane's help.

"I'm ready to fuse our zoids now." Lyru said and Crescent got ready.

"Finally, I thought your stubborn attitude was going to make you ignore me." Kane said smirking then Lightning got ready.

"Shut up now let's do this." Lyru said. Crescent and Lightning both fused with the zoids.

"Fusion X system activate. Fuse Shadow Wolf!" Kane and Lyru said at the same time as they both activated the Fusion X system. The zoids started to glow and they started to mold together. The zoid cores were becoming one and the fusion was complete. The Shadow Wolf was born.

**Preview  
**"I guess it's time Liger. I wish we could just…not have to do this." - Hikaru  
"You're going to lose this time." - Kane  
"Night, finish them. Go now." - Tskiyu  
"Fury get rid of them." - Tskiyu  
Next time on Zoids Fusion X: Another Fusion, the Berserk Liger awakens. There's no way of stopping it - Lyru


	8. Another Fusion

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Zoids as well as the characters from the anime but I do own most of the characters in this fanfic and the zoids that I though up so please don't steal them.

**A/N**: Now I'm proudly to present the seventh chapter of Zoids Fusion X

**Another Fusion**

Hikaru sat in his Liger Zero, eyes closed and leaning into the pilot's chair. Liger growled knowing that something was coming, four zoids. Hikaru opened his eyes and looked up. The Liger opened a zoom in screen that showed a Shadow Fox in front then the Konig Wolf followed by the Geno Saurer and Gun Sniper.

"I guess it's time Liger. I wish we could just…not have to do this." Hikaru said and got ready. Sky was on the side waiting before she would fuse with the Liger. The Liger Zero growled in agreement and got into battle mode.

The Shadow Fox stopped a few meters away with the other three zoids and lowered it head as it growled.

"You're going to lose this time." Kane said knowing that with the new knowledge of the zoid fusing they would win for sure. The Liger didn't even budge at that comment. It kept in its position and was ready to attack at any time. The Shadow Fox moved forward and the Geno Saurer did the same. Osorus prepared his zoid for battle and the Geno Saurer roared as a sign that it was ready. There was literally a stare down between the three zoids. No one moved as though they were just waiting for the enemy to attack first. Then at the blink of a moment the Shadow Fox had leaped and was ready to use a Strike Laser Claw at the Liger. The Liger ducked and the Strike Laser Claw only grazed the Liger's hind right leg. The Geno Saurer had charged its Charge Particle Beam Cannon and fired it as the Liger ducked.

The Liger Zero moved so that it made a sharp turn to dodge the Charge Particle Beam Cannon but like with the Strike Laser Claws it only grazed the Liger's front left leg. The Shadow Fox then jumped and went on top of the Liger and bit down on the Liger's right shoulder. The Liger growled and jumped so that it landed on its back and pushed the Shadow Fox into the ground. The Geno Saurer then used its extendable claws and grabbed on to the Liger's right front leg. Then it was abruptly pulled off the Shadow Fox and in front of the Geno Saurer. The Liger growled and bit down on the wire that held the claw then was able to break loose. The Shadow Fox then fired its Vulcan X Gatling gun catching the Liger off guard and it was a direct hit. The Liger Zero growled as the blast pushed him, thus making him fall onto the ground. Slowly it got back up to his feet.

Lyru watched as the Liger had trouble with fighting against her brother and Osorus. It wasn't that she was unhappy with her brother winning but she also hated the fact that the Liger was being beaten. She had only started understanding how Hikaru must be feeling. She remembered what he told her, that he hated zoid fights. The training that Kane and Osorus had done paid off very well. His movements in the Shadow Fox were more fluid then they used to be. His attacks were right on queue as well. The strategy that Osorus had planned was going smoothly. Lyru saw something wrong with the Liger thought. Its movement seemed sluggish. Even though the navy blue organoid hadn't fused with it yet it still seemed slower then she remembered.

"I want this to be over." Hikaru said looking down. The bangs from his hair shadowed his eyes and his teeth clenched in anger. His grip on the Liger's controls tightened. Sky was able to see that Hikaru wanted this battle to be over already and then fused with Liger Zero. The Liger repaired quickly and gave out a roar. Then looked at the Shadow Fox and Geno Saurer as it growled.

The Liger moved as fast as lightning and had already slashed off the Geno Saurer's weapons on its back before Osorus or the others saw. The Shadow Fox was pushed onto the ground and the Liger bit down the Shadow Fox's leg and threw the Shadow Fox at the Geno Saurer. The collision sent both zoids onto the ground with sparks of electricity shows in various places. Moon knew it was time for her to jump in and she stepped up. The Gun Sniper got ready and locked onto the Liger Zero.

"Alright Gun Sniper let's show that Liger what we're made of now. Give all you got and blow it up. Weasel Unit Total Assault." Moon shouted as she fired all of her weapons at once. The Liger got ready and started jumping on the missile like last time and dodges then but sending most of the missile into each other.

"Now fire again." Moon again fired its Weasel Unit two times more. The Liger was now facing up against 300 different types of weapons and missiles locked onto it. The Liger growled and one of the homing missiles was able to hit its back then with even more strength the Liger used its Strike Laser Claws and cut through at least five missiles at a time. This was really starting to enrage Hikaru but he was able to stay calm and dodge every weapon that was left. The area was filled with smoke from all of the explosions and there were holes all over the ground. Moon scanned the area to see if she could see if the Liger was still standing. The smoke had covered the field so it was hard to see much of anything. Then out of the corner of her eye she only saw a quick flash before the next thing she knew her zoid was on the floor and wasn't able to get up quickly. The Liger was able to finish the Gun Sniper off and do a direct Strike Laser Claw at the cockpit but the Konig Wolf moved fast enough to push the Liger away from the Sniper.

"Stop this now Hikaru." Lyru said over the intercom. "I know that you don't want to fight anymore. You don't have to. Use your head and just give the Liger back and you can just forget these battles."

Hikaru sat in his pilot's chair. It looked as though he was actually considering it until he remembered his mission. Then he shut the intercom off so that he wouldn't have to hear any of the pilots. The Liger leaped forward and rammed into the Konig Wolf pushing it back. The Konig Wolf got back up and just stood there.

"If you won't give back the Liger then I'll destroy it." Lyru said. This was the only reasoning left that she could really think of. Kane knew that there was only one way to beat the Liger and that was to fuse. It was finally time to use the new system.

"Osorus now!" Kane shouted and Osorus moved over to the Gun Sniper. The four organoids fused with their zoids and all of them started to glow.

"FUSION X SYSTEM ACTIVATE! Fuse Shadow Wolf!"

"FUSION X SYSTEM ACTIVATE! Fuse Geno Sniper!"

The Shadow Fox and the Konig Wolf started to mold together and a new zoid was formed. It had the body of the Konig Wolf but thinner for more maneuverability and it had the movements off the Shadow Fox as well as the Vulcan X Gatling gun. The Geno Saurer and the Gun Sniper molded together as well. It was the body of the Geno Saurer with the same fire power as the Gun Sniper. The zoid cores were fully combined with both organoids holding it together.

Kane was now in the front in the zoid cockpit as Lyru sat behind him. Over in the Geno Sniper Osorus was in front. The Shadow Wolf howled and then looked over at the Geno Sniper to see if it was ready for the fight to really begin now. The Geno Sniper nodded and the Shadow Wolf ran forward as the Geno Sniper carelessly fired at the Liger Zero. The Liger dodges the badly fired missiles easily and smoke covered the field. Then the Shadow Fox put its head gear down to cover its eyes. It scanned the area and located the Liger from the heat sensory, one of the many systems in the Wolf's head gear.

The Shadow Wolf them locked onto the Liger Zero and fired it's Vulcan X Gatling gun. Hikaru somehow knew something such as this was going to happen since he knew the poorly aimed missiles from the Geno Sniper were used as a distraction. Zero jumped right on queue as the attack from the Wolf was about to hit. Then the Liger fired it's Double Barrel Cannon that missed. The Shadow Wolf was about to use it's head gear to see that it was about to fire and jumped out in time. The Liger was getting tired of being in this smoke and started running out only to be confronted by the Geno Sniper. The Geno Sniper used it's extendable claws and grabbed hold of the Liger's left leg then pulled it in to fire both the Charge Particle Beam Cannon as well as the other weaponry on it. The Liger tried to slash the claw off of him but it was a much stronger alloy. The Charge Particle Beam Cannon fired and the Liger pushed down off the ground so that when he jumped it made her do an 180˚ rotation and then using its boosters the Liger pushed himself forward and clashed with the Geno Sniper. This caused the Sniper to loose balance and fall backward onto the ground with the Liger on top. Then with one quick slash the Liger was able to loosen the extendable claw so that it was able to pull out of the Sniper's grasps.

"Ahh." Moon screamed as the Geno Sniper fell backward shacking the inside of the cockpit vigorously.

"Moon are you ok?" Osorus asked as the shacking finally stopped.

"Yeah but I have this major headache. Lets not do that again." Moon said as Osorus looked back forward to see the Liger's claws glowing meaning that it was going to strike.

The Shadow Wolf had gotten behind the Liger Zero and pushed him forward off of the Geno Sniper as the Liger was going use it's Strike Laser Claw directly on to the cockpit which was in the Sniper's chest. The Wolf growled at the Liger as it was starting to move back onto it's feet. Hikaru was breathing heavily all of this strain being pushed onto him from the battle was exhausting him out. The Liger zoids similar signs that it was tired. It was loosing power and fast.

Lyru saw how much energy the Liger had used up and figured that Hikaru must be in the same shape. "Let me battle him now Kane."

"Are you sure?" Kane asked as he looked back.

"Yeah." Lyru said and Lyru's chair moved to be in front instead of Kane. Lyru then tried to put up an intercom between the Liger and the Wolf but Hikaru still had the link to his intercom shut off. One last way to talk to him. If the Liger was destroyed her wouldn't have it to fight with.

The Shadow Wolf moved forward, it's head gear was already moved back and it leaped up ready to use it's Devil's Fang. The Liger was about to move out of the way but it had fully use up all of it's power. It stood there and was hit directly with the attack. The Shadow Wolf's Devil's Fang bit into the Liger's left shoulder and pushed the Liger into the ground. The Liger was barely able to push the Wolf off and struggled back to get onto is feet. The Liger stumbled slightly as it finally got onto it four legs. The Geno Sniper had gotten back up and was next to the Shadow Wolf ready to attack anytime.

The Liger Zero growled as it tried to move but there was no more power left. The Geno Sniper started to charge its Charge Particle Beam Cannon. Once it was fully charged, the Geno Sniper was prepared to fire it. Lyru wasn't worried since she knew that Hikaru's organoid would be able to grab him and pull him out of the cockpit before the blast would make contact so she didn't say anything to protest.

The Geno Sniper fired and it was close to hitting the Liger and to Lyru it now didn't seem as though Hikaru's organoid would save him in time. Then the blast made gray smoke cover the area with the Liger Zero was. As the smoke started to clear it was seen that a pinking shield had blocked the Charge Particle Beam Cannon. It was the omni-directional shield from the Berserk Fury. Fury turned it's shield off and moved it's sharp blades back before raising it's head and let out a loud roar that made the Shadow Wolf and Geno Sniper moved back a step. The Berserk Fury looked back to the Liger Zero to make sure it was back on its feet. Then the Berserk Fury looked back at the other zoids, its eyes started to glow red and it was growling.

Kane watched the Berserk Fury, memories poured into his head. Anger started to burn in him as he watched those glowing red eyes. He felt himself clench onto the Shadow Wolf's controls tighter and his navy blue bangs shadowed his eyes. That night seven years ago was so clear in his memory.

_Kane was going out to go fishing to catch some fish for supper and to see if he could find a wild zoid that he could pilot. He loved zoid and always wanted to pilot a cool zoid like the Blade Liger. His village always told him and the other younger children about the story of how Van saved Planet Zi from the Death Saurer and how his organoid and zoid had battle so many zoids and winning. Kane was fascinated by all of the stories told about the zoids even though it was years ago. She used to pretend he was piloting a zoid that had special powers and Lyru would be the organoid that followed him on his missions. _

_On the day of the attack Lyru was with him and when they were heading back to give their mother the large fish he had caught by the lake he was smoke coming from the village. _

_"Big brother there's a fire." Lyru said unknowing to how large the fire was. _

"Tskiyu." Hikaru said as the Liger looked up at the Berserk Fury.

"Stay still." Tskiyu said as a black light flew into the sky and fused with the Berserk Fury. The Berserk Fury started to glow then its light surrounded the Liger Zero.

"The Berserk Fury is fusing with the Liger Zero." Lyru said shocked at what was going on. She didn't this it was possible for them to know how to fuse zoids together.

"Is that even possible? They don't have the Fusion X system installed do they?" Moon shouted as Osorus stared at the new zoid about to form.

"Urg we should have taken him out faster." Kane shouted in anger. The light around the new zoid started to fade and it revealed the all powerful Berserk Liger.

It was the same shape as the Liger Zero but in its mouth laid the Charge Particle Beam Cannon. The armor on the Liger was thicker to with stand the blast after the Charge Particle Beam Cannon were fired. The boosters were different too, in the front of the boosters there was a charger. On the Liger's claws there are also two slightly long sharp flat balancers to hold the Liger in place as it fires the charge particle beam cannon and it can be used as a weapon. On the sides of the Liger instead of the stabilizers, there are the same blades as of the ones on the Berserk Fury's.

The Berserk Liger roared and then lowered its head to growl ferociously. Tskiyu took command of the zoid and switched the position of the pilot's chair so that he was in the front and piloting the Berserk Liger. Hikaru stayed silent and let Tskiyu pilot. He was still tired with little strength left as well as not wanting to bother Tskiyu.

"Night, finish them. Go now." Tskiyu said as Night roared. Night was standing next to the Berserk Liger's zoid core on the opposite of Sky. Night moved over and entered the zoid core, now Night was in full control of the Berserk Liger.

The Berserk Liger slowly walked forward closer to the other two zoid. Then in the blink of an eyes the Geno Sniper was down and Kane saw that the Berserk Liger was on top of the Geno Sniper and was about to bite the Geno Sniper's weaponry. The Shadow Wolf moved forward trying to push the Berserk Liger off but no use, it was too slow. The Shadow Wolf ended up on top of the Geno Sniper now and once it turned its head the Berserk Liger had charged up for its Charge Particle Beam Cannon already. The blades on its side were open and energy was being transferred into the cannon. Then the blast was fire. The Shadow Wolf moved off the Geno Sniper and with it's boosters it quickly moved out of the way but only by a few inches. The Geno Sniper however was not as lucky.

The blast destroyed most of the Geno Sniper's weaponry. The only weapon undamaged were the ones on its right side, all of the ones on the left side were obviated. Slowly the Geno Sniper moved back up and onto its feet. The Shadow Wolf growled and fired its Vulcan X gatling gun at the Berserk Liger but before it could hit the Liger, the Liger had put up its shield and blocked the attack. The Shadow Wolf started to run around the Liger trying to find an open part of the shield for its Vulcan X to get through but no use. The shield had surrounded all parts of the Berserk Liger, even until the bottom of its legs.

The Geno Sniper prepared to charge its Charge Particle Beam Cannon. If the Wolf's weapons didn't break the shield maybe the Charge Particle Beam Cannon would. Once it was charged fully the Geno Sniper fired it hitting the shield of the Liger's directly and then the Sniper fired the remaining missiles left on its right side. Smoke covered where the weapons and blast had been fired. As the smoke cleared it was certain that the Liger was still standing. The shield was not broken at all not even in some areas.

The Liger turned its shield off and used the laser in its blade and fired it at the Geno Sniper. The laser hit directly at the Geno Sniper's body sending it to the ground. Then the Geno Sniper split back into the two zoids. The Geno Saurer was trashed as well as the Gun Sniper. Flame and Slash were on the ground as well not moving.

"Osorus! Moon!" Lyru shouted onto the intercom linked to the two zoids trying to get an answer. She saw that they were alive but barely. She could see the inside of the cockpit of both zoids. There was small lined of electricity running along the sides of the controls and it looked really beat up inside.

"Answer!" Kane shouted worried that his two friends were gone.

"I'm ok." Osorus said now opening his eyes weakly into the intercom back at the Shadow Wolf.

"Yeah me too but it hurts everywhere." Moon said eyes closed as well barely moving.

"Just hang in there I'll get you guys to an emergency building soon." Kane said and turned back at the Berserk Liger. The Liger looked as though it was ready to fight again.

"Tskiyu let them leave." Hikaru said quietly in the back. Tskiyu didn't turn around but kept looking forward at the three zoids.

"These pilots, they just won't stop getting in the way. I'm going to finish them." It had looked as though Tskiyu wasn't paying attention to Hikaru. In his eyes there was anger beyond normal level. He was usually calm but in this battle something in him burst and he was going to finish it.

"Fury get rid of them." Tskiyu said as his past started to show flashbacks of another battle.

**Preview  
**"_Fury get rid of them!"_ - Tskiyu  
"_Kaisuki I made a path."_ - Tskiyu  
"_My body won't last long but all I need is one good shot then that monster will go down." _- Kaitsuki  
"_Night go into the Berserk Fury and move to the left of the Meteor Saurer. Then fire a full blast of the Charge Particle Beam Cannon." _- Kaitsuki  
"_Kaitsuki what are you doing?" _- Tskiyu  
"_Kaitsuki if you can hear me answer. Kaitsuki. KAITSUKI!" _- Tskiyu  
" _I'll make them pay." _- Tskiyu  
"I'll make them pay." - Tskiyu  
Next time on Zoids Fusion X: Memories, You Empirial Republic scum. - Tskiyu


	9. Memories

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Zoids as well as the characters from the anime but I do own most of the characters in this fanfic and the zoids that I thought up so please don't steal them.

**Memories**

_"Fury get rid of them!" A thirteen year old Tskiyu said in the cockpit of the Berserk Fury. The Fury charged its Charge Particle Beam Cannon and fired it destroying multiple Hellcats that were in front blocking the way. _

_"Kaisuki I made a path." Tskiyu shouted over to his friend who piloted a navy blue Gairyuki. _

_"Got it. Now Night!" Kaisuki shouted as the navy blue organoid fused with the Gairyuki then both the Gairyuki and the Berserk Fury fused together. Kaisuki was only older them Tskiyu by a month or two but he had gained the skills of some of the most experienced pilots on Zi at the time. Night his navy blue organoid was just as strong with special traits that made him different from other organoids. It could easily power up a zoid and not only just memorize the movements of zoids but fuse two zoids together without assistance. _

_The new zoid was called the Ryu Fury. It looked the same as the Berserk Fury but with the blades with chargers as well as being laser blades. The armor changed to a navy blue color and its armor not only strengthened but it covered the Fury as well as being thinner for more maneuverability. _

_Kaisuki sat in front of Tskiyu in the pilot's cockpit and started to moved the zoid forward to battle against the Meteor Saurer, an even stronger version of the Death Saurer who was trying to destroy Planet Zi. _

_"I can't believe that the Empirial and Republic tried to recreate something so powerful. They should have known that it could not be controlled. Arg, are you sure you're up to the fight Kaisuki?" Tskiyu looked at him friend to make sure that he was capable of piloting the zoid. They had done this numerous times in the Republic trying ground as one of the Republic Empirial soldiers. _

_"Yeah of course no problem." Kaitsuki said and put the zoid into full power forward. Even though Tskiyu knew his friend was in no shape to battle he stayed silent in protesting. _

_"My body won't last long but all I need is one good shot then that monster will go down." Kaitsuki said in his mind. The Ryu Fury moved forward until it was close enough to the Meteor Saurer to fire a Charge Particle Beam Cannon that should cause enough damage to bring it down or at least slow it down by a lot. _

_"Generators on. Powering up Charge Partial Beam Cannon on full. Ready in 3…2…1." Tskiyu said as he watched the screen showing the powering on the zoid. _

_"Now Night fire!" Kaitsuki shouted. The Ryu Fury fired and the blast was twice the size of what it usually was. The Meteor Saurer was completely covered by the blast and smoke arose after a direct hit. As the smoke cleared the outlines of the Meteor Saurer were still seen. _

_"Damn it didn't work." Tskiyu shouted seeing the Meteor Saurer still moving within the smoke. _

_"No it's damaged. Once more blast should do it but from my calculations we have to hit it at an angle that will it's the front of the Meteor Saurer." Kaitsuki said as he typed in some different angles of firing onto the Ryu's computer screen. _

_"Wait if we fire from the front it could fire its Charge Particle Beam Cannon at us at the same time." Tskiyu said from his own knowledge of how the Surer worked. Katsuki sat in the front seat silently then the Ryu Fury separated. _

_"What's going on?" Tskiyu shouted as his Berserk Fury was separated from the Gairyuki. _

_"Night go into the Berserk Fury and move to the left of the Meteor Saurer. Then fire a full blast of the Charge Particle Beam Cannon." Kaitsuki said to his organoid as it de-fused with the Gairyuki and then fused into the Berserk Fury. _

_"Kaitsuki what are you doing?" Tskiyu shouted but Kaitsuki didn't say anything back just smiled. _

_Then the Gairyuki moved in front of the Meteor Saurer stopping it in its tracks. Then it charged up as Night moved the Berserk Fury to the left of the Saurer and charged up as well. Both the Berserk Fury and the Gairyuki fired their Charge Particle Beam Cannon at the same time. Direct hit. _

_As the Meteor Saurer was falling down thus to it's destruction it fired a small but still powering Charge Particle Beam Cannon at the Gairyuki considering that that was the zoid in front of it. The blast went right through the Gairyuki's body and a loud blast was heard. The zoid was brought down covered in flames. _

_"Kaitsuki if you can hear me answer. Kaitsuki. KAITSUKI!" Tskiyu shouted seeing his friend killed before him eyes. He pounded on the Berserk Fury's controls and lowered his head. His hair shadowed his eyes and his tears leaped out of his eyes. A screen appeared in front of him. It was the Colonel of the Empirial Republic army. _

_"You know that he had to finish the Meteor Saurer at any cost. That was your mission so stop crying. The military doesn't need weak crying boys. He knew the mission and followed it through. He was on the brink of dying anyways so why not doing it fighting till the last minu…" The Colonel was cut off as Tskiyu shut off the transmission. _

_"Damn him." He said with a shaken voice. "Damn him. Damn those Empirial Republic people. They let this monster out and they talk about Kaitsuki as though he was nothing. He was one of the top zoid pilots and a good person. I'll make them pay."_

"I'll make them pay." Tskiyu said as his bangs were still shadowing his eyes. His teeth clenched in anger of his recollection of the past with his best friend.

Hikaru looked forward trying to figure out the expression on Tskiyu's face but the seats made it impossible for that to happen. He knew that his friend hated the Empirial and Republic forces but he still wasn't told of why and what had caused this anger.

"Night finish them off now with the Charge Particle Beam Cannon." Night roared as the Berserk Liger charged its cannon. Once it was charged the Liger fired it straight at the Shadow Wolf. Lyru just in time switched positions of the controls so that she sat in front and made the Shadow Wolf dodge the blast but only barely. The blast's impact caused winds to push the Wolf more to the side. The Wolf quickly got back onto its feet and leaped forward to use a Strike Laser Claw but it was in vain as the Liger put its high powered shield pushing the Wolf back. Then the Berserk Liger turned its shield off and ran forward to use a new technique, the Strike Laser Slash.

The Liger jumped and moving it's stabilizers to the front of its claw instead of to the back as of for the Charge Particle Beam Cannon, it locked in place and started to glow. The attack slashed, causing a dent in the Wolf's left front leg as Lyru tried to dodge the attack completely.

The Shadow Wolf was pushed to the limit with that last dodge and was close to fully losing all of its power. The Wolf made one last move and ran forward then used its vents to lead out black smoke that covered the area. Then with its last energy it moved in for a Strike Laser Claw. The Berserk Liger put its shield up in time to block the attack thus causing the Shadow Wolf to be pushed backward. The Shadow Wolf didn't get back up and split into the two zoids, the Shadow Fox and Konig Wolf. The organoids were also de-fused with their zoids and were on the ground exhausted. There energy was used up completely.

The Berserk Liger moved forward until it was right in front of the Shadow Fox and Konig Wolf. Then an intercom appeared on all four zoid.

"This is a warning too your four zoid pilots. If you interfere with our planes of getting rid of the Empirial and Republic zoids I'll destroy you personally next time." Tskiyu said then the Liger turned around and started walking away. Before it was gone from sight, the Berserk Liger split into the Berserk Fury and Liger Zero.

"Hikaru?" Tskiyu looked over to the Liger Zero wondering why he split the zoid.

"I have to call someone to help them Tskiyu-san." Tskiyu was surprised by how much Hikaru was caring, usually he would have walked away with his head turned, what was making him care so much for these people. "Fine."

The Liger Zero ran back and stood in front of the four zoid. Then using a phone in the liger's controls he called to the nearest village with a good transporting zoid to help moved the zoids with their pilots whom were all unconscious. In a matter of minutes two Gustavs appeared and they moved the Geno Saurer and Gun Sniper onto one Gustav while the other Gustav had the Shadow Fox and Konig Wolf.

Hikaru jumped out of the pilot's cockpit and retrieved the four organoids. He carried them one by one and placed them into the space behind his cockpit chair carefully as to not just throwing them in.

"Sky take a rest I can pilot the Liger now." Hikaru said as his organoid de-fused with the Liger and reformed in the back of the pilot's chair with the other organoids. It was a good this that the Zoids cockpit in the back was very large so that it was able to fit all of this.

Hikaru piloted the Liger Zero right behind the Gustavs until they reached the Lunar Village.

**Preview**

"Why wouldn't I? I meet him before and he's my friend." - Lyru

"You can't be serious! He tried to kill us with his friend." - Kane

"Hikaru?" - Lyru

"Are we friends?" - Lyru

"What happened to her?" - Lyru

"I don't remember." - Hikaru

"_Big brother." _

Next time on Zoids Fusion X: Answers


	10. Answers

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Zoids as well as the characters from the anime but I do own most of the characters in this fanfic and the zoids that I thought up so please don't steal them.

**Answers**

Hikaru watched on outside of the hospital as his eyes averted to the sunset. Sky was standing next to him just staring into space. A few footsteps coming towards them made Sky look backward to see who it was. Hikaru wasn't at all interested; he was too dazed by the sunset.

"Hikaru?" A small voice said from behind him. His head turned in an instant. That voice sounded like someone familiar. Then everything went black for him.

**2 hours later**

"Hey are you ok?" Lyru asked as she was next to his bed. Sky was on the other side peering forward. Hikaru moved into a sitting position on the bed and put his right hand over his eyes.

"Do you need a doctor?" Lyru asked. She had already had enough sleep and regained the energy she lost but the others were still fast asleep and the organoids were in this room getting a special stone to re-power them up.

"No I'm fine; I just thought I heard… it's nothing." Hikaru said looking toward Sky as he nuzzled Hikaru's hand.

"Who did you think you heard?" Lyru asked.

"It's nothing." Hikaru said.

"At least I hope it wasn't her. No I'm imagining things." Hikaru thought not noticing that Lyru had moved away from his bedside and over to the window. It was already dark and there looked to be a quiet peacefulness outside. The stars had started to shine throw the cloud of darkness as both moons were red in the sky.

"You know tonight looks like the same as when that wild zoid attacked my village. I was only 8 at that time and my brother was 9. Did a zoid like that attack your village?" Lyru asked turning back to look at him.

"I…I don't remember much about my childhood beside the fact that Tskiyu had found me. Sky was with me at the time but he was under piles of snow before Night was able to dig him out." Hikaru said as Sky moved and walked over to Lyru. She has already conquered over his trust and laid a hand over his head.

Lyru smiled at Sky and looked back at Hikaru. "He's very gentle after you gain his trust. He's just like Crescent, my organoid."

"Heh yeah a real fluff ball." Hikaru and Lyru started to laugh at the same time after what Hikaru had called his organoid. "Heh, I haven't gotten to laugh like that in a long time."

"I have a question for you."

Hikaru nodded signaling that she could ask it.

"How much do you know about Tskiyu?"

"There's not that much to know. He doesn't like talking about his past but he is a very kind person."

"I remembering saying his plan about destroying the Empirial Republic bases, why is that?"

"I don't think I'm allowed to tell you. All I can say is that something had happened to him that changed his way of thinking. Anyways it was those Empirial Republic's fault that a zoid that powerful attacked your village. I over heard Tskiyu and Night talking about a zoid which was created 7 years ago that destroyed countless villages. The Empirial Republic scientist were trying to create an all powerful zoid that they could control after seeing the Death Saurer and fearing that something such as though might happen again. Something went wrong and the zoid went out of hand. I remember Tskiyu calling it a Meteor Saurer."

"Wait but the Empirial Republic can't be held responsible for something like that. They couldn't have known it was going to go out of control. Why are you helping him destroy the bases?"

"I haven't given it much thought. It's just…I remember when after a year or so when Tskiyu had found me, he told me that it was the Meteor Saurer who had attacked my village as well. I guess after being with him for a year already and that I felt safe enough to stay around. He helped me improve of my piloting skills."

"I guess he's not as bad of a guy as my brother thinks."

"Now I have a question for you. Why do you fight for the Empirial Republic?

"I just think that there fighting for peace and I want to help achieve that. My brother also wants to fight for justice."

"Heh, that's a lame reason. How would you know if the Empirial Republic was just in its decisions?"

"Well it's no better then your reason!" Lyru shouted. Her eyes were darted straight at Hikaru. How could he say such things about the military who was trying to protect everyone? It wasn't that she agreed completely with the military but at least they were trying. But Hikaru was fighting just because of what one person was telling him.

Tension breached the room and everything was silent. They looked away from each other as Sky back over to Hikaru and laid down on the floor.

"I'm sorry. That was uncalled for." Lyru said apologizing.

"Yeah, same here. I guess I'm just frustrated over something. I shouldn't have taken that anger out on you."

"Tell me about it." Lyru moved over to Hikaru's beside again and laid her head on top of her arms and on the bed like what she used to do when her mom would tell her a story. Kane would be already asleep in his room.

"Fine I'll tell you. I do remember these bits and images from when I was younger before Tskiyu found me. I lived with this family and we seemed happy. I had a sister too. Heh she acted sort of like you, stubborn."

"Hey." Lyru picked her head up at that comment then put in back down to hear more of his story.

"Anyway she was a cute little kind. Probably about 7 or so at the time. She loved zoids since I remember an incident when she hugged Sky like crazy." Hikaru then looked down. "I remember seeing my house on fire and I didn't see them ever again after that. The area was covers in smoke. Only Sky was by my side and was trying to stop me from going inside to try and save or at least see if anyone was still inside."

At this point Hikaru's bangs shadowed his eyes but Lyru was able to tell that he was trying to hold back his emotions. Lyru then moved up and wrapped her arms around his neck giving him a hug, actually human contact that he longed for. Hikaru knew that even though Tskiyu was his friend as treated him as a brother he would never have this contact with him. He allowed Lyru to keep him in this hug for a while. Then he couldn't hold back anymore tears started to be shed and it trailed down his cheeks. Sky sat on the floor watching them knowing not to do anything. This hug allowed him to remember a faint memory of his sister,

_"Big brother." A little girl would say as Hikaru was about to leave in wonder with Sky. She had long but not too long navy blue hair. Her grey eyes were larger as to begging. "Can I go with you exploring today. Mommy and Daddy said I could if you look after me." _

_"I don't know you should probably stay here."_

_"Please big brother"_

_"Ok ok you can come with me and Sky."_

_"Yay!" The little girl jumped onto Hikaru and wrapped her small arms around his giving him a great big hug._

"Hey are you ok?" Lyru ask as she moved away from the hug. Hikaru was jerked back into reality and looked at her.

"Yeah I just thought that…it's nothing."

"Hey Hikaru, can I ask you something?" Lyru asked as she moved back to the seat next to his bed.

"Alright."

"Are we friends?" Hikaru looked at her for a moment not knowing what to say. He didn't know what to say. Were they? He had talked with her more that anyone that he could remember beside Tskiyu so did that make them friends? He had stopped the attacks that Tskiyu would have preformed to destroy her and her friends. Did that make them friends?

"Well I think we are. I guess I can say that you saved me not once but twice from your other friend and helped me out that time."

Hikaru smiled as he thought to himself about making a new friend. "I guess we are friends, aren't we."

"Then as a friend I want to ask what you had just remembered."

"Alright, I remembered that I used to have this little sister. She was stubborn too, just like you."

"Hey" Lyru shouted at that comment but allowed him to continue. "What happened to her?"

"I don't remember."

"Oh."

"Don't worry it'll come back to be someday. My memories." Hikaru said as he looked up at the ceiling."

"I'm going to go see how my other friends are doing. I'll be right back."

"Alright."

Lyru got up and left his room to walk down the hall to Kane's room first. She knocked first and heard a voice shout 'Come it'. Lyru turned the door knob and entered to see Kane sitting up on the bed.

"You should be laying down Kane, you over exhausted yourself."

"I can't lay down now knowing that I was brought here by my enemy."

"Come on Kane your enemy. You can't say that. Hikaru's not that bad." Lyru said trying to persuade her brother to rest some more.

"You know his name!" Kane shouted in an outraged voice.

"Why wouldn't I? I meet him before and he's my friend."

"You can't be serious! He tried to kill us with his friend."

"So he saved us too."

"He's evil. He destroyed colonies already and he's going to continue destroying them until we can stop him."

"He is not. Hikaru is very kind as well as his organoid. They aren't as bad of a person as you call them to be."

"You meet his organoid too. Did it hurt you?" Kane shouted.

"That's insane it would not." Lyru shouted back. Kane gave up on the yelling and started to speak in a more calm matter.

"I trust you with your decisions but it's just that what's been happening, I don't know anymore. I just don't want you to get hurt by him."

"I'll be fine. Heh, he would save me even. We're friends."

"I just hope you know what you're getting yourself into. Now get out I want to sleep."Lyru looked at him and smile at his acceptance as he slide unto the covers and closed his eyes. She exited the room quietly and went to see Moon and Osorus before going back to see Hikaru.


End file.
